


Fuck the Princess

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fisting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Emma’s not the pretty princess she thinks her parents want. Regina likes her that way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evergrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/gifts).



> For evergrove’s birthday. Prompt at the end because it gives too much away.

Regina surprised even herself by being the one who realized it was coming up on Snow and Charming’s 35th anniversary.

As they’d all become one big, strange, sprawling family over the years, these kinds of unexpected moments were happening more often—and maybe weren’t so unexpected anymore. It had begun long before, of course, but feeling close to Snow and David was remarkably easy now that she and Emma were partnered. Agreeing to host them to renew their vows at their house was more of a sacrifice, but ultimately worth it.

Snow and David had been married in late summer, and if they could manage to avoid a thunderstorm this afternoon the weather would be perfect.

“It’s a beautiful day,” Emma commented idly as they got ready.

“Yes, though it’s good there’s a bit of a breeze to keep from being too hot,” Regina agreed as she came out of the bathroom from doing her makeup, then stopped cold as the sight of Emma took her breath away. Having given in to Snow’s cajoling to be part of the wedding party, Emma had opted to stand on her father’s side over wearing a summer sundress, and she looked positively delicious in her suit, though she’d skipped the tie.

“What?” Emma asked, noticing that she was staring but apparently not that she wanted to eat her for lunch.

“You look _very_ good, dear,” Regina clarified.

“Yeah?” And a little wobble in her tone told Regina she needed some reassurance.

“Yes, my darling,” she insisted, walking closer. “Beautiful, dashing, and, dare I say, charming.”

Emma gave a tiny chuckle. “I thought bad jokes were my department.”

“I know you aren’t calling my jokes bad,” Regina said, arching a playful eyebrow.

“Of course not,” Emma answered, and there was a real smile.

Regina smoothed Emma’s collar, then slid her hands down her chest and gripped her by the lapels to pull her into a kiss that started out sweet but quickly became passionate. She remembered herself just before things got out of hand and released Emma, but both of their chests were heaving a bit. She let her eyes rake over Emma again, making sure that she saw it this time.

“We need to go downstairs,” she said.

“I just need my boutonniere,” Emma replied. “I’ll see you down there in a minute.”

“Alright.” Regina checked her makeup in the mirror, quickly fixed it with her magic, then took two steps toward the door before making up her mind and turning to look back over her shoulder. "Oh, and Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Wear a tie for me."

**

“Do you ever think that we should have done this?” Emma asked suddenly as they were waiting to process into the back yard together for the ceremony.

“Done what, dear?”

“Gotten married.”

Regina winced. “I’m not very fond of the institution.”

“Yeah.”

She hastened to reassure her. “But I _am_ very fond of you, and if you want to-”

“Nah,” Emma cut her off. “I gave up a long time ago trying to be the fairytale princess people expected. _You_ know and _I_ know and everybody who _matters_ knows, so I don’t need a big event. I’m just thinking.”

“Get a move on, girls,” Granny chided. “There is going to be a gap in the procession if you don’t go now.”

**

Emma had gone through the motions. She’d read her assigned literary passage and made a witty toast at the reception and danced with each of her parents and little Neal, all dressed up to be ringbearer. But Regina knew she was feeling unsettled—that she’d been feeling unsettled all day. So as they drew close on the dance floor, she put her mouth very close to her ear. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Emma said far too quickly.

“You know that doesn’t work with me,” Regina said lightly. “Tell me when you’re ready, but don’t pretend with me.”

Regina actually felt Emma’s body curl into itself a bit as if she’d been reprimanded. “Sorry.”

“Oh Emma,” she sighed, pulling her closer. This was worse than she thought. “You haven’t done anything wrong. I see that you’re having a hard time. I’m acknowledging without pushing. I love you and I’ll be here. Isn’t all of that what you always tell me?”

“Maybe,” Emma said, trying to be sullen but there was a little twitch at the corner of her mouth.

“There’s my good girl,” Regina purred into her ear.

**

Regina had been looking forward to pulling Emma by the tie to kiss her since she’d put on the suit, so once everyone had finally cleared out and Henry was well asleep and she had Emma alone in their bedroom, she indulged the desire.

Emma’s kisses were always wonderful, but she knew this woman so completely that she could tell she was still feeling off. But she didn’t push—couldn’t—so she just cupped Emma’s face in both hands and rested their foreheads together and breathed with her, trying to just be there.

Regina didn’t know how long they stood like that, but she was willing to do it as long as she needed to.

Finally, Emma’s voice came, sounding a bit rusty. “My parents have a literal fairytale marriage. Twice, now. And here I am this giant fuckup who had a kid out of wedlock and went to jail and now I’m like not- married to somebody with a rap sheet a mile long who’s the second best thing that ever happened to me.”

“After Henry,” Regina agreed with a little chuckle. “But Emma, you’re not a fuckup. There’s nothing wrong with you having a different life than your parents. You don’t need to feel bad about any of that.”

“I don’t.”

“Then why-” Regina stopped herself. She couldn’t push.  

But Emma answered, all in a rush. “I feel like such an asshole. Here I am opposed to basically everything about my parents and I don’t fucking care. I _like_ not being married. I _like_ that the person I’m not-married-to is a woman and the Evil Queen. I like that we have mind-blowing, not-married sex. It feels wrong that it feels so right.”

“Emma, my love, your parents are a sickeningly sweet pile of clichés, but they like that you grew up strong and your own person.” Seeing Emma start to object, she insisted, “They really do, I promise. And while I’m sure _they_ do their very best never to think about it, _I_ like it very much that we have mind-blowing sex.”

“Yeah?” Emma grinned, and the tension finally went out of her body.

“Yes,” Regina assured. “Now come swear fealty to your queen.”

“Yes, my queen,” Emma chuckled as Regina pulled her by the tie again into a kiss, and this one was right—intense and hungry, and they moaned into each other’s mouths.

They crossed the room in a few short steps, kissing and clutching at each other all the way, until the backs of Regina’s thighs collided with the bed. Emma stepped back as she pulled away, giving the queen room to sit on the edge, back straight, and cross her legs.

“A fairytale princess never gets on her knees,” she said casually.

“It’s a good thing I’m not a fairytale princess,” Emma retorted, smirking at her as she sank down.

They watched each other intently as Emma slid her hands up from Regina’s ankles to her calves to her knees, then gently uncrossed her legs to continue on up her thighs, pushing the skirt of her summer sundress as her hands stroked upward, warm and flat. Regina gave a little magical flick of her fingers as she went, so that by the time it was at her hips she was wearing no panties at all, and Emma’s desirous groan was delicious.

Emma’s hands parted her thighs now, and Regina’s eyes fluttered shut in anticipation of her touch, but nothing came.

Her eyes snapped open, and Emma was just staring lovingly at her cunt.

She thought about cajoling. She thought about demanding. Pleading was dismissed out of hand. Then it came to her.

Regina reached down, grabbed Emma by the tie, and pulled her mouth where she needed it.

Emma groaned against her, but quickly began making long, flat strokes with her tongue.

“There’s my good girl,” she purred. Emma moaned and tongued her faster. “My good, bad girl who’s not the fairytale princess people expected.”

Emma smirked up at her around a mouthful of her cunt. “My good, bad girl who’s opposed to basically everything people expect and doesn’t fucking care.” Emma was flicking her tongue against her clit now.

“My good, bad girl who likes being not-married to the Evil Queen.” Regina’s voice was getting breathy now as her pleasure built.

Emma began alternating between swirling her tongue against her clit and sucking, and she gasped out, “My good, bad girl who likes that we have mind-blowing, not-married sex. My good, bad girl who’s gonna make me come all over her pretty face.”

Now Emma was just sucking steadily, and it took every bit of Regina’s iron will to form remotely coherent words. “Fuck- suck me- yes- like that- so good, Emma- gonna come in your mouth- good girl- yes- yes- fuck- yes-”

Then she was coming, grabbing Emma hard by the hair as her thighs closed around her head.

Regina let herself flop back on the bed in a most undignified manner, because she didn’t fucking care either, stroking Emma’s face with her hands as she plotted her next move.

The chuckle bubbled up from deep in her chest when the idea came. “Do you know what else pretty, pretty princesses never do, Emma-my-love?” she asked, almost conversationally.

Emma stood up and leaned over her. “No, what?”

“Their pretty little cunts never, ever, get so wet and hungry that a whole hand can fit in them.”

“Fuck, Regina,” Emma moaned.

“I take it you like the idea?”

“Yes but I’m _so_ glad you have small hands.”

Regina chuckled and pulled her down for a kiss. When she released her, she insisted, “As much as I love that tie, we’re wearing far too many clothes,” then stripped them both with a flick of her hand. “On the bed, on your back, legs spread, my love,” she commanded as she sat up.

“Fuck, yes,” Emma moaned, and did as she was told.

Turning back from getting the lubricant out of the nightstand for easy reach, Regina watched Emma part her thighs and hummed with satisfaction that her cunt looked incredibly wet and open. Then she pressed on top of Emma and kissed her slow and deep, cupping and squeezing between her legs—part reconnection and part testing her readiness. Emma was indeed deliciously slick and hot and Regina slid two fingers inside, although she could probably accommodate three. Better to be safe. Emma moaned into her mouth in what she knew to be pure pleasure as she started to move, in and out a bit, then twisting, then turning her wrist over and pressing down to stretch her for what was coming.

“More,” Emma said before long.

“My good, bad girl wants another finger?”

“Yes, my queen,” she gasped.

“I love how your cunt grips at my fingers,” Regina confessed, and then as she pressed the third one inside added, “Princess.”

“Oh fuck,” Emma moaned, and Regina swallowed it as she conquered her mouth with her own. She fucked and filled and stretched her, loving the feeling of being inside Emma almost as much as Emma loved having her there.

When she kissed down along Emma’s jaw to her throat, she could _feel_ her next moan against her lips. “More, please. I want to be so full of you.”

That made Regina moan right back, and she hastened to do as she’d been asked, pulling out her three fingers and pausing just a moment to slick up a bit more with the lube before pressing so, so slowly inside with four.

“Yessss,” Emma hissed as she began to move in tiny motions. “God I love having you inside me.”

“And I love _being_ inside you, my good, bad girl who defies expectations and defeats norms and fits around my fingers like she was made for me.” It almost felt like Emma’s cunt was pulling her in, desirous.  

“Yours,” Emma moaned, and oh god, that was it, she had to give her the rest.

“Are you ready for my whole hand, my good, bad girl? Do you want your queen to fist you?”

“Yes, fuck, please,” Emma gasped. “I need you.”

Regina used the lube again, thoroughly, copiously, even though Emma was wetter than she’d ever seen her. Then she tucked her thumb and pushed with an almost-glacial motion, feeling Emma’s hot slickness envelop her bit by delicious bit.

Emma’s moan was entirely incoherent, but she did nod vigorously when Regina purred, “There’s my good, bad girl who likes that we have mind-blowing, not-married sex. My good, bad girl who’s gonna come all over my hand, with me so, so deep inside her.”

Regina began fucking her in tiny, slow motions. Half an inch. An inch. A bit more. It didn’t take much, and she was reading Emma’s responses intently, watching her expression to make sure it stayed thoroughly ecstatic. Soon she brought her other hand down to rub at Emma’s clit, and the blonde shuddered prodigiously.

“Too much?” she checked.

Emma shook her head, clearly too overcome to speak.

“Good. You’re so close, good bad girl,” Regina purred. “I can feel you rippling around me the way you always do before you come.” Emma nodded, chest heaving. “Then let go, my love. Let me take you there. Come for me. Now.”

And Emma did, and she was beautiful, and Regina loved her so, so much.

**

It was distinctly convenient to be able to vanish lube and wetness with a magical wave of one’s hand, but Regina left the sweat sticking Emma’s hair to her forehead because she just found it adorable. As she curled into Emma’s side and felt her pulse still racing and her chest still heaving, she heard an almost inaudible “Thank you.”

“For what, my love?”

“Loving me.”

Regina chuckled and kissed her slow, easy, sweet. “It’s entirely my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: They're somewhere where it's warm. Witty dialogue. Vulnerable Emma who needs some praising. EGDOR. Regina fisting Emma. And a tie (but no tying up people). Regina's POV if you can make it work.


End file.
